


Cas' Bad Mistake

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: 50 Reasons to Have Sex [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguing, Bottom Castiel, John is a dick, M/M, Making Up, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: When Cas surprises Dean with John, it doesn't go well.





	Cas' Bad Mistake

Dean had a long, irritating day at work, and all he wanted was to go home to Cas, relax and have a beer or two. The last thing he wanted to see was his dad, sitting on the couch, talking to Cas.

Cas looked up when he came through the door and smiled. “Dean, look who’s here.”

Dean hadn’t spoken to his dad in over two years, and he certainly didn’t want to talk to him now.

“What are you doing here?’ He growled it out. Cas’ eyes got big.

John stood up and smiled that smile he got. “Imagine my surprise when Cas started talking to me at the grocery store, saying he was your ‘boyfriend’.” John used air quotes. “Your  _ boyfriend _ . Who, I’m guessing, gives it to you up the ass every night. My sissy son.”

Cas’ mouth fell open. “John, that’s not what you said…”

John turned on him. “Yeah, I just wanted to see for myself.”

Dean walked up to John and pointed at the door. “Get out. Get out now, before I do something I can’t take back.”

John laughed and said, “You’re no son of mine.” He laughed all the way out the door.

Dean whirled on Cas. “What the fuck do you think you were doing? Talking to my old man like that?”

Cas looked completely devastated. “I just thought… I mean, he seemed so nice…”

Dean had his hands in fists. “Yeah, that’s my old man. Can really put on the charm. But did you ever, for one second, think I didn’t talk to him for a  _ reason _ ?”

Cas’ bottom lip started to tremble. “I was only trying to help…”

“Well you didn’t, you didn’t help at all! Fuck, Cas… I just… I gotta get out of here. I can’t even look at you right now.”

With that, Dean turned and left. Cas heard Baby start up and drive away. He sat down heavily, and put his head in his hands. How had he fucked up so badly? He just wanted Dean to have a father in his life.

 

Dean didn’t come home that night. Cas let him be, but when morning came and he still hadn’t heard from him, he texted.

 

**_Dean, I’m so sorry. Please, just let me explain. I never meant for any of this to hurt you_ **

 

It went unanswered. Cas tired texting several more times, each more desperate than the last. Nothing. He tried calling but it went straight to voicemail. He left a couple of messages but then, he just quit trying.

Cas was beside himself. What if Dean didn’t want to be with him anymore? What if he never came back? What if he was in an accident or something? Cas just didn’t know what to do.

Finally in desperation, he called Sam.

“Yeah, he’s here, Cas, sleeping it off. Hs showed up here at about four in the morning, tanked to the gills, muttering about dad and you. He passed out in the spare room and has been sleeping ever since.”

Cas was relieved, but still afraid he’d blown it. He told Sam what happened.

“Sam, what if he can’t forgive me? What if he hates me now?”

Sam just sighed. “Cas, Dean loves you. A lot. He’ll get past this. It wasn’t your smartest move, but you were just trying to help, and he’ll see that. Just give him time.”

Cas thanked Sam and hung up, but he really didn’t feel any better.

He didn’t hear from Dean the next day either. All he could do was pray. And cry. He hadn’t slept since the blow up and he was exhausted. He finally fell into a troubled sleep.

He woke up and Dean was standing by the bed. Cas started to cry and tried to talk at the same time. It came out sort of like, “‘ean, I’m so… ‘sniff’ sorry… ‘hiccup’ I tout I was ‘elping but…’

“Fuck, Cas, either stop crying or stop talking. I know you meant well. But you should have asked me first.”

Cas sniffed and tried to stop crying. Dean sat down next to him on the bed. Cas put his head on Dean’s shoulder and said, “Please forgive me.”

Dean wrapped an arm around Cas’ shoulders. “I do, baby, I forgive you. I know you were only trying to help.”

Cas looked so sad. “I thought you were going to leave me, that you were never coming back.”

Dean just kissed his forehead. “Now, that’s just stupid. I’m in this for the long haul. I love you and you ought to know that by now.”

“I know, but I’ve never seen you that angry before.”

Dean pushed Cas back on the bed. “Well, I’m over it now. And I really missed you. We’ve never gone two days without fucking before.” Dean pulled Cas’ sleep pants off him, which was all he was wearing. He stood up and pulled his clothes off, then got on top of Cas.

Dean was kissing him hard and needy. Cas responded and soon, he could feel Dean’s long, fat cock rubbing on his belly.

“Dean… please…”

Dean smiled. “I got you, baby.” He reached for the lube and poured some in his palm. He lubed up his fingers and cas spread his legs. Dean reached under Cas’ balls and found his hole. He shoved one finger in and Cas gasped. Soon enough, Dean had worked Cas open, and pulled out his fingers.

“You ready baby? Ready for my big, fat cock to stretch your little hole wide open?

Cas moaned. “Yes… yes please Dean…”

Dean told him to get on his stomach and Cas flipped over. Dean pulled back on Cas’ hips and got over him. He shoved his cock into Cas all the way.

Cas hissed at the sudden pain but it soon became a burn. He pushed back on Dean to let him know he was ready. Dean’s cock always made him feel as if he was being split in two, but he craved it, needed it like he needed to breathe.

“You love that, don’t you? My fat cock splitting you in two…”

Dean rammed in and out of his baby hard and fast. Cas was groaning and that was what Dean loved to hear. He took his pleasure, knowing that Cas loved it hard and dirty, just like he did.

When he finally felt his balls tighten and the heat spread out from them to his gut, he growled, “Cum for me, baby, Cum  _ now _ !”

Cas always did what Dean told him to do. He came. Hard. His hold clenched on Dean’s dick and Dean threw his head back and moaned, He came over and over again. His cock didn‘t get soft right away, it never did, and he just kept thrusting into Cas until it did.

When he finally pulled out, he fell to the side, and Cas turned over to face him. 

“I love you, Dean.”

Dean kissed him. “I love you too, you goofy thing. Next time you get a bright idea about me, tell me first, okay?”

Cas just nodded. “I will, I promise, I learned my lesson.”

But Dean was already asleep.

 


End file.
